


Case #: AC01-- "That fucker got me good."

by myriad_of_moths



Series: Plucked [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Excessive Cursing, Gen, Interrogation, Minor Injuries, interview transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_of_moths/pseuds/myriad_of_moths
Summary: ARTEMIS: This is Agent Artemis, ID number 51097, performing a debrief interview with Agent Apollo on case number AC01. Agent Apollo, please state your ID number.





	Case #: AC01-- "That fucker got me good."

Delphi Enterprises: Special Ops Department

 

INTERVIEWING AGENT: [ Artemis ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CkBPyvsXllSSWkNqxEdu3buqhNMaZeinAnfs9VAiSQ8/edit?usp=sharing)

TIMESTAMP: 410627532

AUDIO RECORDER #: 37

CASE #: [ AC01 ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/16adU0nN42B8xoQtND79Dy25AICNQEPC6?usp=sharing)

PERSONNEL FILE LINKS: [ Apollo ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11p0XYtvo88BBPJpPojiU9NRoGGuL0ogB5_DZoPqRy5s/edit?usp=sharing)

 

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]

 

ARTEMIS: This is Agent Artemis, ID number 51097, performing a debrief interview with Agent Apollo on case number AC01. Agent Apollo, please state your ID number for the record.

APOLLO: My ID number is 20878.  
  
ARTEMIS: We are currently in the examination room of Dr. Sherwin approximately an hour after extracting Apollo from his mission. He has sustained no permanent damage, but has 1 one-inch cut and 3 smaller cuts on his bottom lip, 1 cut on his upper right cheek, bruising around his right eye, dislocated left shoulder, muscle strain in the left shoulder--

APOLLO: Did you memorize my chart, you weirdo?

[A soft popping sound, Apollo yelps.]

ARTEMIS: [quietly] Let me finish. [normally] He also has a fracture in his right hand and [a sigh] significant bruising around his neck. His trachea and vocal cords sustained significant stress, but has recovered fine in the time since extraction.

Treatment of his injuries has included stitches on the larger cut on his bottom lip and a cast on his fractured arm. And yes, Apollo, I did.

APOLLO: That fucker got me good.

ARTEMIS: This mission was to recover a stolen item relating to Project Chronos. Agent Apollo does not have clearance to know more about the project at this time, but knows he was looking for a stolen USB drive. Can you tell me what happened, Agent Apollo?

 APOLLO: Uh, yeah. I was supposed to look for a blue and gray USB in the office of the warehouse at 24th street. I was able to get into the building safely and without any security alarms going off. I was able to pick the lock on the office door and found the USB plugged into a laptop on the desk. I grabbed the whole set-up and got out of the warehouse but uh, I was ambushed by some masked guys in a van. Grabbed me and put a sack over my head and beat the shit out of me. Think I lost consciousness at some point because next thing I knew, I was in a room with the motherfucker that stepped on my throat.

 ARTEMIS: Was there anyone else in the room?

 APOLLO: No. Just this lanky guy who probably jerks it to choking guys out.

 ARTEMIS: You-- [a sigh] Apollo, you know that this gets transcribed word for word, right? Like, the shit you say ends up in company record.

 APOLLO: Oh. Well, fuck.

 [9 seconds of silence]

ARTEMIS: You were not given all of the information for this mission, Apollo.

APOLLO: Well, yeah. Clearance and need-to-know shit around Project Chronos and all that jazz.

ARTEMIS: Yes, and no. This was another training mission.

APOLLO: Wait-- [the sound of Apollo hitting his cast against the table in front of the examination table] Oh, fucking fuck! [Apollo hisses] You mean to tell me that all of this was planned bullshit?

ARTEMIS: Yes.

APOLLO: You-- You were in on this?

ARTEMIS: I was the coordinator for this mission, yes.

APOLLO: I-- Oh, shit, that was recorded too.

ARTEMIS: I have already transcribed it. You passed with flying colors.

APOLLO: Artemis-- [Apollo laughs] God, please tell me you didn’t have to type up a description of the massive boner I had that entire time?  
  
ARTEMIS: I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything about it because I didn’t put it in the descriptions of the interrogation video.

APOLLO: Oh. Oh, fuck.

ARTEMIS: Do you need me to remind you that I have to transcribe this recording word-for-word?

APOLLO: I-- Uh, no. Not anymore.

ARTEMIS: [Artemis clears her throat] Anyway, you are no longer a probationary agent. You are now a full-fledged agent and you have been granted level three security clearance upon your extraction.

APOLLO: You’re joking.

ARTEMIS: I wish I was.

APOLLO: Hell yeah! I told you I’d make it.

ARTEMIS: I was literally the one who recruited you, but go off I guess.

APOLLO: Wait-- so the guys in the van and that asshat in the room-- are they all agents too?

ARTEMIS: Correct.

APOLLO: I need names.  
  
ARTEMIS: Like hell you do!

APOLLO: I just-- [Apollo laughs] I just want to talk to them!  
  
ARTEMIS: I know you, you shithead. You’re gonna try to get some kind of revenge!

APOLLO: [still laughing] I mean, I was joking. So that guy who interrogated me-- is he--

ARTEMIS: You will not finish that sentence.

APOLLO: I really want his number and maybe even his di-

ARTEMIS: Nope! [a clatter] This is not going on record! This debrief interview is complet-

 

[END TRANSCRIPT]

**Author's Note:**

> Apollo wants that dick.


End file.
